Fall For You
by ntepAC
Summary: "I didn't intend on this, Leonardo. I thought I had a hold on everything..." Ezio looked deeply into Leonardo's eyes. "And if you'll let me, I'll fall for you over again tonight. And I won't change my mind." Ezio/Leonardo FLUFF M for language


_A/N: M/M FLUFF!_

_ Alright, I feel it's almost a fail, because I've never written a story in this style, incorporating lyrics into it. And I changed the lyrics a tad, to allow for gender neutrality. :D_

_NONE BELONGS TO ME! Original Lyrics by Secondhand Serenade. Ezio Auditore belongs to Ubisoft, Leonardo da Vinci belongs to himself._

_~ntepAC_

**Fall For You**

Tension ran deep between the artist and the assassin. The only sounds in the workshop were footsteps and occasional sighs. Only from the artist.

The assassin sat on the nearby tower, watching the beautiful city of Venice slowly grow quiet for the evening.

_"Fottiti!"  
__"Please, listen to me!"  
__"Fuck you! I don't want to hear your shit anymore, Ezio!"_

The artist's voice rang in the assassin's head. The events from three days ago were still fresh in his mind. He sighed, holding a vellum page rolled neatly into a scroll.

_"I didn't mean it, honest!"  
__"Oh yeah, you didn't mean it… You've ruined me, Ezio! I'm not who I was when I first met you! I wish I never fucking met you, you bastardo!"_

The artist felt paint drip onto his leg. He sighed and looked, the paint clear. He roiled his brows and saw another drop of wetness fall from his nose. He put his palette down and stood up, unable to concentrate. He wiped his forehead only to find that wasn't necessary. His eyes burned, and he realized he had been crying. "Why am I crying over him? Stupid…" He muttered and stormed about in his workshop.

_"Leonardo… Can you…"  
__"Si, but get out of here. I'll send for you when it's done." Leonardo took the vellum scroll out of Ezio's hands angrily, slamming the door in his face._

The assassin opened the scroll and looked, tracing over the artist's writing with his finger. He turned and looked down at the workshop.

_"You don't have to fucking leave, Ezio! Just let it go!"  
__"I can't, Leonardo. You don't understand, I just can't let it go!"  
__"Not even for me?"  
__Ezio's breath hitched, caught off guard  
__Leonardo stared at Ezio, tears coming to his eyes. "You don't care, do you? I'm just a toy for you."  
__Ezio's tongue was paralyzed. Nothing would come from his mouth.  
__"Get away from me!" Leonardo hit Ezio's breastplate, hurting his hand. "I don't ever want to see you again!"_

Leonardo stared at the door he had slammed in Ezio's face. He looked at the copies of the Codex Pages he made for reference. He began picking up the papers scattered about, wishing to find _something _to do to distract him. He felt his eyes burn more when he picked up a sketch of Ezio.

_"I love your skill, Leonardo!" Ezio stared at the sketch in his hands. "Such detail! It's like a mirror!"  
__Leonardo smiled, blushing.  
__"You need to draw you and me together…" Ezio looked up at the artist.  
__Leonardo studied the look on Ezio's face. It was a look he saw often, but he knew it was rare for the assassin.  
__"Would you?"  
__Leonardo nodded. "I will."  
__Ezio smiled, putting the sketch down. "I love you, Leonardo."  
__"I love you too, Ezio."_

Ezio jumped down into a bale of hay, tired of sitting around. He walked up to the artist's workshop, knocking on the door.  
"One moment." The artist's voice cracked from inside.  
Ezio sighed heavily. "Leonardo, I'm sorry… Please…"  
The door opened slowly. "Ezio…"  
"Forgive me…"  
Leonardo said nothing, but stared at Ezio.  
Ezio saw the sketch in his hands, and tears came to his eyes. "Why can't we be like that again?" He took the sketch and looked at it.  
"Come in, before you're seen Ezio." Leonardo grabbed Ezio's shirt and dragged him inside, shutting the door.  
"I'm so sorry I broke your heart, Leonardo."  
Leonardo said nothing of the matter. He looked at Ezio. "Do you want some wine?"  
Ezio nodded. "Sure." He sat down.  
Leonardo walked out of the room like a drone, emotionless. He returned a few minutes later with wine glasses and wine.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting__  
__Could it be that we have been this way before__  
__I know you don't think that I am trying__  
__I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

"I'm glad we're not fighting right now."  
Leonardo said nothing. He handed the wine to Ezio.  
"Look… Let me make it up to you, please?"  
"Can't you drop it? Can't you see I'm not interested in talking about it?" Leonardo glared at Ezio, sitting across from him.  
Ezio looked down, unable to think of what to say. He sipped his wine slowly.  
For several minutes silence surrounded the duo. Aside from the occasional sipping.  
"Please?"  
"I don't want to talk about it, Ezio!" Leonardo stood up, throwing his glass down. He ignored the shards and walked away.  
"I do, alright? I want, no, I need to get this sorted out!" Ezio stood up. "Please, just listen to me." He stared at Leonardo.  
Leonardo turned and semi-glared at Ezio. "Va bene…"

_But hold your breath__  
__Because tonight will be the night__  
__That I will fall for you__  
__Over again__  
__Don't make me change my mind__  
__Or I won't live to see another day__  
__I swear it's true__  
__Because someone like you is impossible to find__  
__You're impossible to find__  
_

Ezio walked up to Leonardo, taking his hands. "I swear, Leonardo… I love you more than anything, and I don't mean any harm to you. Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again."  
Leonardo pulled away.  
"Please, don't make me change my mind." Ezio pleaded.  
Leonardo looked at Ezio, recognizing the look. _He's serious.  
_"Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true."  
Leonardo felt the corner of his mouth twitch.  
Ezio took that as a good sign and continued, "And this is from the bottom of my heart. Someone like you is impossible to find. _You're_ impossible to find." Ezio took Leonardo's hands again.  
Leonardo didn't pull away this time.

_This is not what I intended__  
__I always swore to you I'd never fall apart__  
__You always thought that I was stronger__  
__I may have failed but I have loved you from the start__  
_

"I didn't intend on this, Leonardo. I thought I had a hold on everything. I wasn't supposed to fall apart." Ezio felt his eyes burning.  
Leonardo took one hand away and placed it on the side of Ezio's face.  
"I… I failed. It all seems to have fallen apart. But, I have loved you from the first time we met." Ezio wrapped his arms around Leonardo and hugged him close.

_Oh, But hold your breath__  
__Because tonight will be the night__  
__That I will fall for you__  
__Over again__  
__Don't make me change my mind__  
__Or I won't live to see another day__  
__I swear it's true__  
__Because someone like you is impossible to find__  
__It's impossible__  
_

"And if you'll let me, I'll fall for you over again tonight. And I won't change my mind." Ezio muttered.

_So breathe in so deep__  
__Breathe me in__  
__I'm yours to keep__  
__And hold on to your words__  
__Cause talk is cheap__  
__And remember me tonight__  
__When you're asleep__  
_

Leonardo breathed in through his nose. His nose was flooded with the scent of the assassin. A scent he missed dearly.  
"And if the message wasn't clear, I'm yours to keep from now until forever." Ezio spoke into Leonardo's ear, breathing in the scent of his hair.

_Because tonight will be the night__  
__That I will fall for you__  
__Over again__  
__Don't make me change my mind__  
__Or I won't live to see another day__  
__I swear it's true__  
__Because someone like you is impossible to find__  
_

Leonardo looked up at Ezio, removing his hood. "I've missed you."  
"I've missed you too…" Ezio smiled, kissing Leonardo.  
"I overreacted, Ezio… I'm sorry."  
"It wasn't your fault, Leonardo. And don't you dare ever think it was. It was all my fault. I didn't have a grip like I thought I did. I… I wasn't strong, like you thought I was. But now the façade is down, and I can start over again."  
"What, build up the façade again?" Leonardo asked.  
"No." Ezio said quietly. "Never again. I can give you what you deserve now, Leonardo." Ezio kissed Leonardo deeply. "What you've always deserved."

_Tonight will be the night__  
__That I will fall for you__  
__Over again__  
__Don't make me change my mind__  
__Or I won't live to see another day__  
__I swear it's true__  
__Because someone like you is impossible to find__  
__You're impossible to find_

"Leonardo,"  
"Si?" Leonardo asked, laying on the sofa with Ezio.  
"Thank you for listening."  
"Thank you for making me…" Leonardo chuckled, kissing Ezio.  
"Help me to never let the past day's events happen again. Per favore?"  
Leonardo nodded, sleep coming over him.  
Ezio smiled and carefully stood up, not rousing Leonardo. He picked him up and carried him to his bed, laying him down.  
Leonardo stirred slightly, forcing his eyes open enough. "I love you Ezio." He muttered before falling asleep.  
"I love you too, Leonardo." Ezio kissed him gently on the forehead, before lying next to him.


End file.
